This present invention concerns a device obtain lengthening of the limbs and/or other parts of the body of a puppet, such as for example a doll including in a semiautomatic form, as reaction determined by a specific electronic device, on use of the toy.
It is well-known that in the field of toys there is continuous research to create objects that stimulate children""s imagination and make their toys more interesting and involving.
In the doll field, for example, a great many models have been created that imitate the sounds and movements of the newborn, of infants and adults in such a way that the child who plays with them can easily immerse itself in the role of the mother, of the newborn or of the adult, but until now no one has been able to produce a device that would allow a doll or other puppet to vary the length of the limbs and/or other parts of the body in such a way as to simulate growth by simple and therefore durable and cheap means.
The solution has been sought, but the mechanisms created have been complex and costly, using pneumatic systems that inflate an outer covering, or mechanical systems with gears, or others such as those described in the patents listed below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,021 of 1986 there is described a rod connected to a thread which is pulled from the outside and gives the sensation of lengthening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,865 of 1992 there is described a mechanism which, creating a depression on the mouth, with manual action, simulates chewing and thus the doll grows thanks to the external manual action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,528 of 1981 there are described cloths sewn in the form of bellows which inflate one by one when a thread is pulled, giving the sensation of growth
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,722 of 1981 there are described internal gears by means of which a post to which the head of the doll is fixed is operated. The necessary energy is supplied manually operating a spring-loaded system from the outside.
It is thus evident from what has been briefly described that the devices described do not solve brilliantly the requirement to make the limbs of a doll or similar grow.
The object of this present invention is a device by means of which simulation of the lengthening of shortening of, for example, a limb is achieved by creating a telescopic structure, sliding of which to create lengthening of shortening is controlled by threads that are rolled or unrolled on a disc shaped like one or more side-by-side pulleys, thanks also to the action of a counteracting spring. The movement of the spools is controlled by a circuit that registers shaking and therefore playing with the toy according to the equation, more playing=more growth (that is, more shaking more growth). Growth of the toy determines a further phase of play that coincides with the need, for example, to change the doll""s clothes, since its growth has made them too small.
The device will be described in the attached drawings in which: